


强制

by EblesSmith



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EblesSmith/pseuds/EblesSmith
Summary: *强制性爱*好想写破布娃娃……





	强制

**Author's Note:**

> *强制性爱
> 
> *好想写破布娃娃……

他并没有意识到厄运即将会降临在他身上。

男人将他扔到地上，衣服也被粗暴地撕开。

他挣扎，男人狠打了他一巴掌，半张脸立刻红肿起来，他被屈辱和疼痛折磨，绝望的情绪渐渐占据了上风。

男人揉搓着他的性器，嘴上的抗拒却抵不过身体的反应。

即便如此，他还是臣服于欲望之下。

挺立被抚弄却在即将射精刹那被扼住，他仰起脖子，微张着嘴，仿佛缺水的鱼。

手指顶进了后穴，隐秘之处被闯入，他已经无力反抗，扣紧了手指，不愿发出一丁点声音。

几根手指在后穴搅动，那里已经变得柔软，甚至还流出液体，仿佛在邀请人进入一般。

他的眼神迷离，盯着空无一物的天花板，身上的人依旧在作祟，他却像个没了灵魂的空壳。

男人将他的腿拉开到最大，殷红的穴口展露在两腿之间，他没有反应过来，男人也并没有让他反应的意思，阴茎抵住穴口的瞬间，整根便贯穿了他的身体。

他猝不及防，撕裂般的疼痛让他惨叫出声，男人没有丝毫怜惜，将他的腿压到了胸前，整个人折叠到最小，以方便性器进入更深的地方。

大开大合地抽送，他的萎软的性器却在这摇摇晃晃之中又一次硬挺。

快感层层堆积，如临界的水，只需一滴……男人擦过了某处，他颤抖，喉咙里发出细碎的被压抑着的呻吟。

白浊喷薄而出，落在裸露的胸膛上。

最为敏感的时期，他甚至能感受到男人阴茎上的青筋。

求饶、哭泣，身体痉挛着，濒临崩溃，本能让他向施虐者示弱，企图获得一线生机。

但这对男人显然是没用的，只是抽送的频率越发快了。

肉体相碰，穴内被搅动的声音，已然激不起他任何的羞耻心。

男人终于射在了他体内，灼热的液体冲荡在肠道，他张开嘴，却如一开始般，发不出任何声音了。

性器被拔出，啵的一声轻响。没了束缚，浊液争先流了出来。

这时他才有一丝回神，试图合拢快没直觉的下肢。

“别急。”

男人终于说了今晚的第一句话，低沉而嘶哑。顶开红肿的后穴，软肉一层层包裹上来。

“我还没尽兴呢。”

他抓紧了地毯上的绒毛。


End file.
